My Pride
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: His baby sister was born on a beautiful full moon, but at the cost of his mother's life. How will a young Byakuya act towards a newborn Rukia who took his mother's life during child birth? Will he accept his baby sister? Or reject her out of anger? One-shot!


**I just always wanted to do a one-shot of a 'what if Rukia was Byakuya's blood sister' fic:) Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! I own nothing!**

* * *

It was late into the night when a twelve year old Byakuya was training with his wooden sword next to the large sakura tree in the gardens. Usually, by now he would be sleeping in his bed, but tonight was a special night. Tonight his mother would give birth to his new sibling.

As soon as his mother, his only blood relative besides his grandfather, went into labor Byakuya was told to wait in his room and be patient, but Byakuya was _not_ a patient person. He eventually got tired of standing still and decided to train outside his room to relive some stress and kill time.

_I hope mother is all right..._ Byakuya thought to himself. He wouldn't want to lose her, he already lost his father a week before his mother found out she was mother and grandfather is all he has in the world.

"Byakuya..." His grandfather's voice came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Grandfather." Byakuya lowered his wooden sword and gave a light bow to his elder.

There was something wrong, Byakuya noticed. His grandfather's eyes were filled with a strange emotion he could not tell and his voice was more solemn than usual.

"Why are you not in bed, child? It is late."

" I couldn't sleep... Is mother all right?" Byakuya looked at his grandfather with worry in his eyes.

Ginrie closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know how to tell his grandson the truth. This night that was suppose to be one of the most wonderful nights for the family will become one of the worst for his grandson. "Byakuya... It pains me to tell you that your mother did not survive child birth... I am terribly sorry."

Byakuya's world came crashing I down. He felt like his heard fell to his stomach as he repeated the words in his head.

_Did not survive child birth... Did not survive child birth... Did not survive child birth... Did not survive child birth... Child birth... Child birth... Child birth... Dead_

Byakuya lowered his head as his entire body began to shake in rage. His fists clenching and unclenching. "Why?"

"Byaku-"

"Why did she had to have another child!?" He lifted his head. His eyes were formed in a hurtful glare as tears ran down from them. "Why did she had to put her life at risk for a child that is not even necessary!? She had me!"

"Clam down, ch-"

"You knew that she wouldn't survive another pregnancy, but you let her do it anyways! Why, grandfather!? Why di-" Byakuya was suddenly interrupted by a slap to the face.

Ginrei had flesh stepped over to Byakuya and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red stain on his pale cheek. "Listen to me, Byakuya. You will never act this childish again and interior me like that nor will you insult me like that ever again. Am I understood?" He said with a stern voice.

Byakuya held his cheek as he nodded slowly, somewhat regretful. "Y-Yes, grandfather. I'm sorry."

Ginrei stared down at his grandson and sighed. "Byakuya, do you think I did not try to convince your mother to let go of this child? She and I were well aware about her health problems, but she was hell bent in giving birth to this child because it was the last thing she had of your father."

"That's not true! She had me!"

"You were the first wonderful thing that your father gave to her, but this child is the last."

Byakuay hung his head in shame and stared at the ground.

"It was her choice, Byakuay, and nobody else's. I had to respect her wish."

"Her wish?"

"Yes. Her wish to leave behind someone for you to protect."

Byakuay lifted his head and stared into his grandfather's eyes confusingly. "Protect?"

"Yeah. Listen carefully, Byakuaya. Even without this pregnancy your mother would have withered away eventually, and I am not going to always be here for you; therefore, she did not wanted you to be left al alone after we leave. She wanted you to have someone by your side. Someone to love and protect."

Ginrei turned his back to his grandson and walked into the manor. "Come with me."

Byakuya followed silently, not knowing where his grandfather wanted to take him.

Ginrei led him to a room not to far away from his own. He stopped in front of the shoji doors and glanced over his shoulders at his grandson. "This will be her room from now on."

_Her?_

Byakuya panicked. "Grandfather, I don't think I'm ready for this."

Ginrei opened the shoji doors and ignored his grandson's comment. "Come."

Byakuay swallowed hard nervously before he stepped into the room as well. When he entered, he saw that there were two maids inside both bowing down to them but one of them only bowed her head because she had a bundle of blankets in her arms carefully cradled.

Ginrei nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Give me my grandchild."

The maid with the bundle of blankets stood up slowly and balanced carefully in her lord's waiting arms.

"You are dismissed for now." Ginrei said to them once he had the bundle securely in his arms.

The maids bowed lowly before leaving the room.

"Byakuya, come closer."

Byakuya took slow light steps towards his grandfather. His heard was beating fast and his mind was running crazy.

How was he suppose to react? Could he forgive this infant for taking his mother's life? Or will he feel nothing but hatred for the child when he set his eyes on its face?

Once he was close, he could finally see a pair of small arms and a face stick out from the blankets. She was small...

A tuff of black hair on her head, small fingers, chubby cheeks and arms ,and violet blue eyes, the same violet blue eyes his mother had...

Even though she was awake, she didn't cry. Instead, she looked around her curiously as if trying to memorize every detail of the place that will now be her home.

"Hold your arms out, Byakuya."

Byakuya glanced nervously at his grandfather. "Grandfather?"

"Come now. She is our family and we are her's. Will you not hold your own sister?"Ginrei kept insisting until Byakuya reluctantly held out his arms to carry her. Ginrei carefully showed Byakuya how to hold her and cradle her in his arms.

The minute the child was placed in his arms was the minute Byakuya's heart soared. The terrible feeling that weight in his heart had gone away when she glanced up at him and gave him a toothless smile. A new kind of feeling came over him. A feeling of pride and...love? He believes so.

_Even though she is light, I feel like an immense weight in my heart... A good one._ He thought to himself when her chubby hand touched his swollen cheek. _Someone to love_ _and protect..._

He leaned in and smiled when her other hand went to his nose. She squeezed the tip and giggled playfully. "Hey, that's my nose. Would you like it if I did the same to you?" He poked her soft nose gently which only made her giggle more, making him chuckle.

Ginrei watched the exchange between his grandchildren with pride in his eyes and a small, almost non-existent, smile. "Her name is Rukia."

Byakuya looked up from his baby sister to him. "Rukia?"

"Yes, Kuichiki Rukia was the name your mother have to her before passing on."

"Rukia..." Byakuya tested it out as he glanced back at his sister.

_Rukia... I promise to always love and protect you. I will never allow anyone to hurt you, not ever! Because, you are my sister...my pride..._

* * *

**Fluffy, huh!? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
